1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a digital photographing apparatus and control method thereof that provides for managing captured data acquired in a single capturing event.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital photographing apparatus, such as a digital camera or a camcorder, may store captured data such as images, videos, recorded voice or sound, and location information. Users of the digital photographing apparatus may have a difficult time organizing or finding captured data.